User blog:Peppakin/First time with Points GUR
This event I drew the points UR for the first time. I rarely use diamonds on a summons, but was chasing the SR points card and decided to use 600 diamonds for step 2. And instead of the points SR, I had the points UR drop. Fortunately, I had an UR MM there, so was able to evolve and eventually awaken her. I also had the points SR drop from a UST, and a second of her drop later in the event (again a UST), so this event have been playing with both the GUR and GSR points cards and as a result am R10 today. I've played with the SR points cards many times before, but the GUR is something else again and has made me more aware of how this game seems to be gradually evolving so that players who can cash get more and more advantages. Or that's what I'm thinking. Am interested in hearing what everyone else thinks. Maybe it was always this way and not having seen things from this perspective before I didn't properly realise it. I am an occasional small casher. I will go for a couple of events spending nothing, then buy some extra keys or rods. I have been playing for almost 3 years now and have a lot of good cards which makes it possible for me to keep ranking well with so many of the changes recently. One of my biggest concerns is the availability of getting 5 LR cards for f2p. Last month, there were 6. Four for T100, 1 for AAW and 1 for ABB. That AAW it was impossible to get T100 if you didn't have those old UR cards. First one I've missed T100 in. And with ABB you can't get the LR unless you cash for extra rods. I'm really concerned this month that there's been no mention of an AAW, and that if we get a second long event like last month we mightn't be able to get a 5th LR unless we can cash. In the previous short events, it was far easier to get 5 LR cards. You didn't always have to be in the T100. And as a regular T300 player, it takes a bit more work and unless I get lucky with a SR points card, resources, to stay T100. I know there are no GLR at the moment, but that will change in the future and if the old LR cards aren't added to the LR summons, how do we make them GLR. With the new EH, this will become particularly important. I'm loving the new EH. It's great for me with points because I have Eletha, Fujisan, Niagara and hope to MM Balancer after next ABB. But anyone without unleash burst cards is really disadvantaged. It really concerns me that the unleash burst card we are offered is placed in the maiden tickets and to get that many maiden tickets you either have to have saved up for a very long time or you have to cash to summons. Maybe there'll be a free awakening burst card released soon. I really hope so. Though I suspect if there is it will be awakening burst to one ally and the team awakening burst will be cash cards. Just like any new 10 X multi-hits we are offered. Another concern I have is with the reduced Chimry panels in EH. This didn't bother me quite as much until this event I get that extra panel with the UR points card, and suddenly it feels like it used to and I'm getting heaps of jackpots and rewards. Two days in EH and I had 29 UST. Even with some serious grinding I doubt that would be possible without that extra panel. The changes to buying shoes/swords in the maiden tickets worries me too. It makes it far harder, particularly for those mid-range players who don't have full vitality/bp yet and are still upgrading their castle etc, to get ahead in the game. I would have found it off-putting at that level. I'm okay where I am now, but I miss being able to use maiden tickets for shoes/swords without forking out what in comparison seems an unreasonable amount. Anyways, I hope I'm wrong about this game appearing to need more cash to keep up with because I love playing it, love the way it keeps changing and evolving and hope it manages to keep that balance so dedicated f2p can offer some real competition to the cashers. An Event Later.. Wanted to share that this event I did not even try for the SR points card because I wanted to see how easy it would be to reach t100 without a points card or using any extra resources. So I just played with the shoes/swords that dropped during the event. And I think with the right cards it's actually easier than it used to be to rank t100. I ended up r57. On my strongest days, light and passion, I used 2 additional half swords in intermediate and on my weaker days I stuck to advanced + EH to farm materials. And as you all know, we were offered Raven, a free team unleash burst in ABB, which has made me more confident that the game is remaining balanced. That 5th LR remains cash only, but it's good to have something you want with the LR tickets. Otherwise they'll end up like the Legendary Tickets which for older players like myself who already have all the LAW's they want are pretty much useless. Category:Blog posts